


the time inbetween

by fishydwarrows



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, ayyyyyyyyyyyy, might just rewrite this entire thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: julia waits





	the time inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> yoo im extremely woozy from pain meds and after rereading this later i might rewrite the entire thing but i had to get the premise across
> 
> okay im gonna sleep now
> 
> comments are appreciated thanks

Julia was polishing the saws the day it happened. Magnus had been gone just a day and a half; away for the craftsmanship fair that he was sure to win. At last, he would have the title that her Dad had, the one that she was working towards too.

She remembers it was sudden.

There was a muffled _boom_ from the floor below. Julia had cast a cursory glance towards her Father and he had shrugged. Then the floor caved in. All at once she was falling and falling.

And then, she wasn’t.

She had sat up in that dark place and glanced around worriedly.

Was Dad alright? He was older now, he could be injured or worse. She stood and felt oddly light, looking down she had seen it. Well, not it...her.

The body of Julia Burnsides née Waxman lay at an unnatural angle on the dusty floor: head and most of the torso obscured by very heavy looking rocks. She fell to her knees, but, they weren’t her knees anymore were they. Julia tried to scream, but nothing came out.

And soon, she was nothing.

 

-

 

She next woke up in a dark space. Around her prism-like pastels shone like bursts of sudden light from a cloud. It was like swimming at the bottom of a barely lit ocean. There were souls around her; she knew that now. Their faces swam and blurred in the water like smudged stained glass.

She had a fleeting thought of her husband.

_Oh Gods, Magnus._

_She would never say goodbye._

She let herself dissipate in the lulling waves of the sea.

 

-

 

Then she was awake again, and a figure was there.

He was shorter than her, but definitely well dressed. She had slipped in and out of consciousness now for however long she had been in the afterlife, experimenting with her shape and memory. It was all so visceral and false at once. It was almost dizzying. The man looked awkward and cleared his throat.

“Julia Burnsides?” He asked. “Yes?” She croaked, her voice unknowable by disuse.

“I’ve been asked to deliver you a message.”

It couldn’t be her Dad: Steven visited her corner of the sea often enough, and her mother came along with. In fact, most of her friends and family visited. It wasn’t as if Magnus was dead. She would know. She gestured for the fancy man to continue.

“This message was asked of me by a Magnus Burnsides.” The man scratched behind his head and continued, “He said, ‘I love you.’” Julia felt her throat tighten. She felt to her left hand. Her real wedding ring, the one probably lost to the rubble of Raven’s Roost, was gone. So she had made a new one. It hadn’t felt the same, but now, it was as if she could feel Magnus’ calloused hand in hers once more.

“Thank you, thank you” Julia said, tears welling in her eyes.

Then the man was gone.

 

-

 

She dwelt on that conversation- if it could be called that- for a long time. Kravitz, she later learned, was the name of the man. A bounty hunter or reaper, he was. From the gossip of the souls she learned that her Magnus had been pursued as bounty of the Raven Queen for avoiding death a number of times. She couldn’t say that she was shocked necessarily, but it was a small surprize given his sacrificial enthusiasm during the rebellion. Needless to say, she dissipated less in the time to come, and listened for word of her husband’s deeds, whether they were second hand or first.

 

-

 

At last, Kravitz visited again.

To Julia, he seemed different, more relaxed somehow.

Happier. It made her heart ache. “I’ve come with a proposition.” He extended a hand, and led her from the sea, up, up and out of the shining water. They walked together to an empty island. Lone except for a large cluster of trees.

“Your husband has helped the world a great deal and… I want to allow you both some time.” Julia turned towards Kravitz, “Does this mean…” She paused, “Does this mean I’ll see him soon?” Kravitz shook his head, “Not in the next few days but...Eventually.”

He pointed towards the tree line, “I figured you may want somewhere to spend a lifetime together.”

 

-

 

She worked tirelessly on the island.

Her dad came by once in a while to give advice.

She built and measured and sanded until her soul wept.

Some days she couldn’t work at all, overwhelmed by grief and longing that she was. Eventually, though, the work came to a close. The interior was rustic and hospitable. She had two dogs, her old greyhound from Raven’s Roost and another she assumed was Magnus’.

All that was left was to work on the roof and wait.

Luckily, Julia didn’t have to wait long. 

 

-

 

He arrived as young as he was when last she saw him. His eyes glistened with tears and memories he had made without her.

But, it was alright now.

They had all the time in the world. 


End file.
